A Special Surprise
by Kit-Kitty
Summary: High School Graduation has just arrived, and Danny has a special gift planned for that day. But will the person he gives it to, accept it? (Belated) Birthday fic for Arashi Wolf Princess.


******_A Special Surprise_**

**Hey peeps! I'm uploading this at twelve midnight because I love ya all! So, I was asked to do a fic for a certain someone's b-day, and while I had the fic ready and set to upload that day, an accident occurred, this certain accident is personal and I'd rather keep it to myself. But it did cause a bit of a jab in my schedule, so…I'm sorry this is a little late! **

**The Song in this fic is called: "Shooting Star" covered by Gavin Mikhail, I left a note that says 'begin song' you can play the song if you want, or you don't have to. Whichever you choose!**

**This fic is dedicated to Arashi Wolf Princess, happy belated birthday girl!**

**_"_****_A Special Surprise"_**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

His heart seemed to be beating three beats and skipping a few this morning, he glanced at himself in the mirror. The blue silky robe ran down to his feet and seemed to glow like medal, telling him he had done it. He flashed a smile and straightened his posture. High school was finally over, and he was now graduating with an A and B, which made all his effort worth it.

He glanced at the time and his blue eyes widened, he was going to be late! Of course this was to be expected, all throughout his four years of school he had somehow managed to be late, but not this time.

He grabbed his square academic cap, or his graduation cap to be more precise, and rushed out the door. With a quick bye to his mother and father, who would be seeing him there, he ran outside into the clear blue sky. He was quite surprised to find his two best friends there waiting for him. He smiled.

"I thought we were meeting at the school." He said hugging his two friends.

"Yeah, but I thought it would be more fun to arrive together, just for old times sake." Sam said. Danny smiled at her, for the past years he had been going out with his gothic friend, and he had to admit, he didn't want to lose her. He chuckled before looking at Tucker, who was looking at his new PDA, "_limited Addition" _as he put it.

"And what about you?" Danny asked amused. Tucker looked up and grinned.

"Hey man, as long as I get to see you before we all go our separate ways, then fine by me." He said. Danny smiled and pulled out his keys. He quickly unlocked his car and nodded to his friends.

"So, shall we take the car?" He asked. The two friends agreed and rushed over to the passenger door. Sam pushed Tucker roughly out of the way and hopped into the opened door.

"Ouch! No fair Sam!" He said pouting. Sam rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Since when was I ever fair?" She retorted. Tucker grumbled to himself before clambering into the silver car.

"At least you didn't ruin the robe." He said. Danny laughed as Tucker glared angrily at the girl, he was clearly not happy about sitting in the back, "Besides, I knew Danny longer than you and I'm his _best friend_, so I should be sitting next him." The techno geek argued. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You forget Tucker, I'm his _girlfriend_. So unless you got a better title than that, then get used to the back of my chair." She said smugly. Danny shook his head in amusement at the two friends, even though they were both his closest friends, they always seemed to fight for his favor.

"Relax Tuck, it's just a chair." He said as he buckled in. Tucker gasped.

"_Just a chair_?" He said, "No, no, no." he said folding his arms, "The passenger seat is more than _just a chair_, Danny. It's a symbol of respect and dignity. It shows who the better friend is and the most trustful." He said. Danny stared at his friend through the mirror.

"You seriously gotta stop watching those soap operas, my friend." He said. Tucker laughed.

"Very funny dude, anyways, we better get going before the ceremony begins." Tucker stated. Danny and Sam nodded in agreement and just as Danny began to pull out of the drive, he jerked to a stop.

"Wait!" He said, "I forgot something!" Without explaining, he unbuckled and ran inside his home. Moments later, the jet black haired boy came running out and ran to the car. Not saying anything, he buckled and they began to drive off.

The trio made it to the ceremony in record timing, despite Danny's odd incident back at his home, things went rather smoothly. The trio continued to talk and chat about the good 'ol days and when they were just teenagers. The chatter throughout the theatre dispersed as their Principle Ishiyama stepped up the podium and smiled.

"Greetings parents and students." She said, "It is a pleasure to see such smiling faces today and the familiar ones of our graduating seniors." She beamed. The auditorium began to be filled with loud applause from the parents, "Now please stand for the Pledge of Allegiance." She said.

As the pledge was said and the anthem sang, the diplomas began to be handed out, but Danny's mind was somewhere else. In fact, it was far from where it should be. While he was excited to get his diploma, he was nervous for one thing; his question for Sam.

They had been dating a while, and well he had found that he and she were more connected than anyone he had ever met. The two knew almost every secret about them and all the facts of each other. They shared all their good times, sad, and even horrific. Sam had always been there to lift him up when he was down.

There was even a time when she and him snuck out towards the Nasty Burger and shared a Late Night Date. He had been sixteen then and she fifteen, both sophomores. They had both skipped third block to plan their date. He would change into his alter ego and leave a duplicate of his human half behind. He would then go to her house at midnight and take her away. At first, he had confused her because instead of heading towards the Nasty Burger, he took her for a fly with the stars that night. Her mind was in awe at all the stars. Then after a while of flying and enjoying the stars, he took her to eat. There they shared jokes and made faces at people. They even ordered an ice cream cone and coned people. Then, when the fun had been done, he took her home and shared one last kiss goodbye.

"Max Fencer!" His principle called out. He snapped out of his memories, he was after this kid. A tall and lanky kid with bright gold hair stepped up, Max Fencer was the brightest kid in his class, but he was also the most bullied. Every day Danny would come to school just to see that the poor kid had been beaten to a bloody pulp or punched in his face or somewhere else on his body. Danny felt bad for the kid, so in order to help him, he "sent" _Danny Phantom_, to teach those bullies a lesson. And he was glad that he did, because the day after he had done that, he found out that Max was on the brink of committing suicide, a dark fate that would have been.

Danny smiled to himself, he had unknowingly saved a person's life, and the results were amazing. When the bullying had stopped, Max was able to see his true potential and grow up ok, and every time Danny passed by him, he would hear a small _"thank you" _coming from the boy's lips, and each time he did, he knew that Max was grateful for his rescuer. He managed to cease his thoughts to hear the remainder of the said boy's speech.

"The first two years at Casper High were tough, and there were times that I wanted to quit. People would always bully me and treat me like scum, but then a hero from the shadows proved them wrong. This hero was Danny Phantom, a selfless spirit who, despite knowing I was a freak, saved me and told me that there was something meaningful about life, and when I asked him what," Max said, pausing slightly to take a breath, "when I asked him what, he said that only I would know. And I'm glad I took that advice, because now I know what's meaningful, and that is my future, my friends and family, and my dreams. So all my hard work and dedication really goes to Danny Phantom, because without him being there for me, I would have ended up dead. So thank you Danny Phantom, and thank you Casper High, for giving me a good life and lesson!" He said. He bowed slightly and walked back to his seat. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Danny smiled, that kid was a really humble person…he was the one who truly deserved the credit. After all, he had chosen the path to live.

"Daniel James Fenton!" His name rung out like a bell. He stood up and tried his best to not blush at the applause given to him. He walked towards his principle and took the diploma graciously. He then went to shake Mr. Lancer's hand, but instead he hugged the man. Mr. Lancer was the person he could count on the most despite his friends. His teacher would always seem to find ways to encourage the boy to do better and work to harder.

"Thank you." He whispered to him, the elderly teacher chuckled and returned the boy's hug.

"You're welcome." He whispered back, "Now go up there and give a speech." Mr. Lancer said with a wink. Danny nodded and took his place at the podium. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hello everyone," He said nervously, his hands felt cold and clammy as he stood there, "I'm just going to say a few words. First off, these past four years have been nothing but hard and tricky for me. But I managed to get A and B honorable." He said, earning few chuckles and claps, "The beginning of high school was tough, I had a hard time adjusting to the schedule and figuring myself out, which is really hard to do. But, yet, here I am, standing in front of you all with a graduation gown on and a diploma, and as I look back at all the memories of the bad times I've had, I noticed that it was worth it. Because without the obstacles I had to overcome or the challenges I had to face, right now…this moment in time, makes it worth it." He smiled, "So thank you Casper High for giving me the best years of my life!" He concluded. The auditorium bursted into applause as he took his seat and continued on with the ceremony.

He watched with joy as his two best friends got their diplomas and gave their speeches, he even chuckled and shed a few tears as they gave their speech. The butterflies in his stomach grow bigger as the time to ask Sam grew nearer. Speaking of which, he discreetly looked around himself before reaching into the sleeve of his gown and pulling out a small black box. He smiled as he opened it to reveal a diamond ring attached to a golden band, in which would hold the key to his future.

He quickly tucked it away and stood up as everyone else around began to rise and clap. With a smile and a laugh he joined everyone in cheer as their principle said the final words to end the ceremony.

"Congratulations Seniors for making the past four years a great adventure, and I hope you continue to grow and make everyone around you proud. And even though you are leaving Casper High, remember that you will always be a Casper High Raven!" She announced, with the final applaud, each and every senior pulled their caps off and with a loud cheer they threw them in the air without a care.

As Danny searched through the crowd in a hurry, many thoughts were racing through his head, he stopped short when he spotted his parents. He smiled and ran up to them.

"Mom! Dad!" He shouted. His parents spun around and their faces lit up as their son ran to them.

"Danny!" His mother called out happily. Danny spread his arms open and hugged his parents as they each approached, "Oh I'm so of proud of you!" His mother squealed as she hugged him.

"Congrats Danny-boy, you earned it." His father said grinning from ear to ear. Danny chuckled and hugged his father.

"Thank you guys, I'm so elated and happy." He said.

"Well you should be sweetie. You worked hard for that diploma." His mother said. Danny rolled his eyes amusingly.

"You make it sound as though I've graduated College." He muttered. His parents both chuckled.

"Let's not worry about that right now, how about that _certain question_ that you were going to ask a _certain someone_?" His mother suddenly spoke. Danny looked around in alarm.

"_Shhh_!" He whispered, "That's a surprise." He said. His mother giggled and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oopsies, sorry hun." She said. Danny just smiled.

"Don't worry about it, for now, I just gotta get everything ready. Is everyone going to the party?" He asked. His father nodded.

"Yes sir, everyone is accounted for." Jack said. Danny let out a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness, now remember Sam thinks this is just a normal Graduation Party, no one is supposed to speak a word about this." He said.

"A speak about what?" Someone spoke. Danny mentally cursed. He spun around to find his two friends standing there with a smile on their faces.

"Guys!" Danny said as he ran to hug them. His friends returned the action, but once more brought up the question, to which Danny immediately changed with a "_oh it's nothing_". The two friends dismissed it and carried on.

"Congrats Danny." Tucker said with a smile.

"Right back at you Tuck." He replied before turning to his girlfriend, "And might as I add that you were excellent today m'dear." He said. Sam chuckled and rolled her eyes in amusement.

"The same to you my fine sir." She replied. Danny brought her in for a hug and kissed her deeply.

"Whoa! Warn a guy next time you want to make out Dan!" Tucker suddenly yelped. Danny and Sam tore apart, both laughing at their friend's antics. Danny turned to face everyone, while keeping an arm around Sam's waist.

"Alright guys, you ready to party?" He asked. His friends smiled.

"Of course!" Both Sam and Tucker said.

The party ran smoothly that night, everyone on Danny's guest list had shown up. The said boy was now out of his robe and cap and adorned in a tux. He smiled at his reflection before heading downstairs to begin the reception. His friends were already there, smiling as usual and occasionally sharing a witty banter.

They noticed Danny when he was a few feet away from them. Sam had a deep purple gown with silver sequins on the bottom that sparkled in the light. The dress seemed to be airy and flowy, but showed off her curves just right. Her sleeves were a long lacy fabric that reached to her upper wrists. She had a simple pearl necklace on and diamond earrings. Her shoes were dark purple strapped high heels. Tucker was in a tux just like Danny, the only difference was that he had his red beret on and his black glasses.

"There you guys are." Danny said he reached them, he pecked Sam lightly on the cheeks and fist bumped Tucker.

"So, shall we begin?" Tucker asked. Danny and Sam nodded their heads and watched as Tucker pressed a few buttons on his PDA and music began to blare throughout the household. The trio began to dance and others began to join in.

The party was a great hit, everyone laughed and had a goodtime. Tucker went off with Valerie to talk to her and Danny led Sam away from the crowd. The Goth girl smiled as they walked upstairs to the op center.

"What are we doing up here Danny?" She asked playfully. The boy smiled brightly, but inside he was nervous. He took his lady by the hand and led up the stairs to the roof. He went up first because Sam had no intention of letting him see under her dress, not like it mattered to him…much…

Once he was up, he smiled at the scenery, the stars were all gathered out and the moon was shining directly above him. The roof was decorated with dim lights glowing and a black garden arbor in the center with black and white roses hanging all around it. He could hear Sam climbing up and knelt down with his hand outstretched ready to assist her.

**(Begin Song)**

Sam, who had made it to the top, smiled at the outstretched hand. Still confused by what was happening, she grabbed Danny's hand anyways. Once all of her was up and she was standing, she gasped in awe at the sight that speckled before her. She spun around in wonder at the stars that surrounded her from above and the perfect full moon that shined and illuminated her dress.

_Close your tired eyes, relax and then  
>Count from 1 to 10 and open them<br>All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down  
>But not this time<em>

Danny, who gently took her hand, spun her around a few times causing her dress to spin and flare around the girl. Sam giggled as she spun, enjoying the wind as it ruffled her black hair. Danny gently pulled her back in and placed his free hand on her waist. Sam placed her hand softly on his shoulder.

_Way up in the air, you're finally free  
>And you can stay up there right next to me<br>All this gravity will try to pull you down  
>But not this time<em>

They didn't know how it happened, but the two of them began a light dance. Soft music seeming to come out of nowhere played in their heads and helped them both to stay in rhythm.

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out  
>Then it's time for you to shine<br>Brighter than a shooting star  
>So shine no matter where you are<em>

Stepping in rhythm and time, the two teens lost themselves in each other's eyes. Occasionally Danny would spin Sam just so that the girl would laugh and smile. He wished he could savor that moment when she did, because it made her look so stunning.

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
>'Cause it's time for you to shine<br>Brighter than a shooting star  
>So shine no matter where you are tonight<em>

Sam's heart was beating faster than normal, this dance with Danny seemed so magical. She was surprised that her thoughts would turn to that, considering who she was and what she stood for. But the girl figured she could let herself go for this night, after all this was too good of a moment to ruin

_Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_

She could hope to know what was going through his mind right now.

_Brighter than a shooting star  
>Shine no matter where you are tonight<em>

She smiled at him and how the moon made him look so dashing.

_Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts  
>And fan the flames so hot it melts our hearts<br>Oh, the pouring rain will try to put it out  
>But not this time<em>

Joy. That word alone would seem to fit the description for Danny, also happiness, and excitement. His heart was thumping wildly and was almost scared that Sam could hear it, but if she did…the Goth made no noticed.

_Let your colors burn and brightly burst  
>Into a million sparks that all disperse<br>And illuminate a world that'll try to bring you down  
>But not this time<em>

He spun the girl once more and felt his own lips twitch and curve into a smile, he couldn't remember a happier time than this. As the two danced, their friend Tucker was looking for them. He had asked the guests but got no such luck.

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out  
>Then it's time for you to shine<br>Brighter than a shooting star  
>So shine no matter where you are<em>

He finally found out their whereabouts when he asked Danny's mom, who simply replied with a "they're on the roof", causing the boy to make a dash for the op center.

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
>'Cause it's time for you to shine<br>Brighter than a shooting star  
>So shine no matter where you are tonight<em>

As Tucker approached the roof, he came to a halt. There, dancing with no worries, were his two best friends. A smile on both their faces.

_Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_

Danny gently brought Sam down into a dip, and their eyes connected.

_Brighter than a shooting star  
>Shine no matter where you are tonight<em>

And in that moment, Danny thought that Sam was the most beautiful person in the world.

_A thousand heart beats beat in time  
>It makes this dark planet come alive<br>So when the lights flicker out tonight  
>You gotta shine<em>

Tucker watched in silence as Danny slowly lifted Sam up from the dip and began to dance, but this time at a slower pace than before. Quietly he snuck off to gather everyone else, but warning them to be silent as they came to watch.

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out  
>Then it's time for you to shine<br>Brighter than a shooting star  
>So shine no matter where you are<em>

As their dance gently came to an end, it was then that Sam took in the scenery around her, as Danny slowly turned her head toward the garden arbor, her breathing hitched and she froze.

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
>'Cause it's time for you to shine<em>

Did he plan this? The girl glanced at the boy in confusion, he nodded to her and she hesitantly made her way to the arbor.

_Brighter than a shooting star  
>So shine no matter where you are tonight<em>

Her hands a breath away from touching the soft velvety roses. She glanced back at Danny and noticed he was behind her, on one knee.

_Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_

From the opening on the roof, the guests and Tucker watched with baited breaths as Danny pulled out a small black box, and asked, "Sam Manson, will you marry me?"

_Brighter than a shooting star_

The girl placed both her hands to her mouth as tears began to blur her view.

_So shine no matter where you are tonight. _

"Yes." She said shaking her head rapidly, she pounced the kneeling boy and showered him with kissed, "A thousand times _yes_!"

_Wooooooah-ooooooo-ooooooh-oooooooooooooh-ooh_

From the roof's opening everyone began to cheer with excitement, causing the two lovebirds to yelp in surprise. Tucker stared in shock at the scene and he ran to his friends.

"You didn't tell me?!" He almost shouted at Danny. The said boy blushed and rub the back of his neck nervously.

"You never asked." He said, Tucker blinked at his friend before laughing.

"You crazy halfa." The geek said. The trio laughed before joining the excited chatter of everyone else, but before they did, Danny pulled Sam back gently and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered to her. The Goth blushed and wrapped her arms around her fiancée's neck.

"I love you too." She replied, the two shared one more kiss, before separating at their friend's request.

**Hi everyone! So yes, this was a gift for Arashi Wolf Princess, I hope you enjoyed even though it was tab bit late. Well I gotta get to bed guys, but I hope this story was worth the read! Thanks again!**

**Song: Performed by Gavin Mikhail.**


End file.
